Insensitive
by Tipititralala
Summary: Scène alternative de "Insensitive" (3x14). Tout avait commencé parce qu'il était venu lui demander de le libérer des consultations, car il avait un cas. Comme à son habitude, il s'était arrêté sur le détail, même la plus petite chose qui aurait pu passer inaperçue aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre...


_Je me sens généreuse. Peut-être parce qu'aujourd'hui était ma dernière journée de cours (demain ne compte pas, seulement deux petits examens - anglais et développement-), parce que demain soir, je serai en vacances, ou parce que ma meilleure amie va venir à la maison... Quoi qu'il en soit, ça m'a mise d'humeur à faire une update. Et cet OS étant le premier dans ma liste d'OS déjà écrits, il était prioritaire. Sans parler de quelqu'un qui ne cesse de me harceler pour l'avoir depuis qu'elle sait que j'ai écrit quelque chose à ce sujet.  
Quoi qu'il en soit et comme vous avez du le voir, il s'agit d'une scène alternative, de l'épisode Insensitive (3x14). Souvenez-vous, dans cet épisode, le cas était une jeune fille insensible à la douleur, et dont House voulait une biopsie du nerf rachidien, car il aimerait tenter une greffe pour se débarrasser de la douleur de sa cuisse. Vous vous souvenez ? Et bien en fait... ce n'est pas sûr ça que j'ai bossé ! (Oui, je suis fière de moi sur ce coup-là). En fait, je me suis intéressée à tout autre chose dans cet épisode. Quelque chose de bien plus intéressant pour une fan du Huddy comme moi : Cuddy et son rendez-vous. Du moins... Celui qui a vraiment planté en beauté sous nos __yeux. Alors, un jour que je regardais une énième fois l'épisode, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de retravailler ce passage, et d'y apporter ce que moi j'aurai voulu y voir. C'est ainsi qu'est né cet OS !  
Il ne me semble pas avoir davantage à ajouter, je vais donc vous laisser lire tranquillement. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, réactions, ou tout ce qui vous passera par la tête (mais pas trop n'importe quoi non plus, hum ?). J'attends donc avec impatience vos reviews, et je vous dis à très bientôt (je l'espère !). Sur ce, je vous souhaite la plus agréable lecture possible.  
See ya guys !_

* * *

_**Insensitive**_

Tout avait commencé parce qu'il était venu lui demander de le libérer des consultations, car il avait un cas. Comme à son habitude, il s'était arrêté sur le détail, même la plus petite chose qui aurait pu passer inaperçue aux yeux de n'importe qui d'autre. A peine était-il entré, qu'il avait immédiatement senti qu'elle s'était parfumée, la laissant totalement surprise par le fait qu'il l'ait découvert si vite quand bien même cela ne semblait pas avoir un quelconque intérêt. Elle avait changé de sujet après quelques secondes de trouble, préférant ne pas s'attarder une telle chose et lui donner raison. Il avait fini par se tourner vers son porte-manteau, sans qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait ou cherchait. Heureusement il avait continué leur discussion concernant ce prétendu cas, mais cela n'avait guère duré longtemps car il lui avait ensuite fait remarqué que, malgré la neige, elle n'avait mis qu'un cache-oreilles – tandis qu'elle tentait évidement de revenir à leur sujet de base - et qu'alors qu'ils galéraient tous pour venir au travail, elle avait fait attention à son look.

Elle s'était contenté de le fixer sans un mot, il lui avait assuré que donner rencard à un inconnu n'était jamais une bonne idée, et qu'évidemment une écharpe telle que la sienne n'était évidemment qu'un signe distinctive. Ils avaient poursuivi sur le cas et, en partant, il lui avait assuré que l'écharpe n'était pas nécessaire, car l'air frustré sur son visage serait suffisant à la reconnaître.

Et puis plus tard, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un café de la ville juste en face de l'hôpital, en compagnie de Don Herrick à siroter un thé et à faire la connaissance de cet homme – qui évidement lui posait des questions sur son travail, n'ayant strictement aucune idée de ce que faisait une directrice d'hôpital -, elle avait demandé à ce qu'il n'en parle pas, prétextant fuir le travail. Bien sûr au fond d'elle, elle savait parfaitement que c'était autre chose - ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre – qu'elle voulait fuir. Il lui avait fait remarqué la proximité avec son travail, elle avait utilisé la neige comme prétexte, excuse tombée à l'eau puisque les rues étaient dégagées. Ils avaient discuté « de sorties de secours », et elle avait appuyé sa tête sur sa main en l'admirant, un adorable sourire aux lèvres. Mais très vite son expression faciale avait changé du tout au tout en apercevant son Diagnosticien de l'autre côté de la vitre, qui la fixait directement. Elle avait brièvement mis en garde son rendez-vous, et avait très vite commencer à s'entretenir avec House pour savoir comment il avait su où elle se trouvait. Il s'était présenté à Don le taquinant immédiatement sur le sites de rencontre utilisé pour faire la connaissance de Cuddy. Elle s'était alors dissimulé derrière le dossier de la patiente, trop gênée par l'honnêteté d'Herrick. Elle avait donc relancé la discussion sur le cas, observant plutôt intensément House en lui proposant divers diagnostiques. Avant de partir, il avait évidemment prétendu se pencher pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, lui vrillant ainsi le tympan en hurlant une idiotie. Elle s'était contenté de grimacer et de baisser le tête, le temps qu'il quitte définitivement les lieux.

Le soir venu, House se rendit chez Cuddy, utilisant sa canne pour frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte, sentant l'air froid glisser contre sa peau et la faire frissonner.

**- Noooon**, s'exclama-t-elle en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, espérant vainement se réchauffer un minimum.  
**- Besoin d'un avis**, annonça-t-il simplement.  
**- D'accord pour la biopsie**, siffla-t-elle.  
**- Besoin d'un endocrinologue**, continua-t-il.  
**- Benett est de garde**, rappela-t-elle en frottant ses paumes sur ses bras.  
**- Il ne décroche pas**, mentit-il. **Son téléphone déconne.  
- Le mien marche**, objecta-t-elle.  
**- Je dois vous montrer le dossier**, exigea-t-il en le sortant et en le lui tendant.

Elle le prit et le fusilla du regard, puis ouvrit le document, un peu sur les nerfs.

**- Vous pensez à une crise thyréotoxique**, souligna-t-elle. **Bilan hormonal ?**

**- Normal. Sa TSH était un peu basse**, expliqua le Diagnosticien en bougeant la tête, à l'affut du moindre son. **C'est un joli feu de cheminée que j'entends crépiter ?**

**- Non**, rétorqua-t-elle en lui adressant un regard noir. **Et les CPK ?  
- Elevées : 275 U/I**, indiqua-t-il, essayant tant bien que mal de voir derrière elle. **On peut allumer un feu pour soi, mais on ne le nie pas.**

Elle fixait le dossier, essayant de ne pas entrer dans son jeu. Après tout, c'était sa vie privée, il n'avait en aucun cas à s'en mêler, ça ne regardait qu'elle !

**- Il est là ! **S'exclama-t-il.  
**- CPK pas assez élevées**, poursuivit-elle. **L'hypokaliémie est normale avec les bronchodilatateurs.**

Elle referma le papier et s'appuya contre le rebord du mur, le fixant simplement. Il releva alors la tête et écarquilla les yeux, comme s'il essayait à tout prix de ne pas voir quelque chose qu'il jugeait mal venu.  
**  
- Quelle horreur ! **Fit-il, prétextant faussement le dégoût.

Elle haussa les sourcils et ouvrit plus grand les yeux, l'invitant à fournir une quelconque explication à cette soudaine réaction.

**- Pas de soutif**, nota-t-il en regardant en l'air.  
**- Pas de crise thyréotoxique**, ajouta-t-elle.  
**- Vous le connaissez à peine**, objecta-t-il.  
**- Il me plaît**, riposta-t-elle. **Et j'aime le sexe. Je dois porter une lettre écarlate sur mes vêtements ?  
- Non, mais mettez une annonce dans la gazette**, répondit-il.

Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres de Lisa, et elle se redressa. Sa langue claqua contre son palais et elle regarda derrière elle, s'assurant que Don n'était pas dans les parages. Elle fit un pas vers lui en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, le défiant ainsi du regard. Elle était bien décidé à user de ses charmes pour le faire parler !

**- Est-ce que je vous plais, House ? **L'interrogea-t-elle enfin, les yeux chargés de malice.

Il ne répondit pas mal à l'aise. Et merde. Elle avait posé la question à laquelle il ne pouvait pas répondre ainsi. La question qui l'immobilisa pratiquement sur place.

**- J'ai parlé à Bennet il y a quinze minutes**, avoua-t-elle. **Son téléphone marche. Normalement, vous m'évitez à tout prix. Et d'un coup, vous voulez mon avis sans arrêt. C'est sûrement par jalousie.  
- J'ai remarqué... **Tenta-t-il de se défendre.  
**- Qu'il était bigot d'après sa coupe de cheveux, qu'il était gâté d'après le fait qu'il cligne d'un œil...** fit-elle la liste en ne le quittant pas un seul instant du regard. **Je m'en fous. Je reste de marbre. Deux types d'hommes ont des raisons de m'emmerder. Soit un ami altruiste qui se soucie de mon bien-être , –** sa langue reclaqua contre son palais - , **soit quelqu'un qui me veut pour lui tout seul.**

Il fit une moue de la bouche, cherchant au plus vite un échappatoire. C'était ça, ou il serait coincé dans cette situation qui le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, et jamais plus elle ne le laisserait tranquille à propos de toute cette histoire.

**- Vous oubliez le troisième**, déclara-t-il finalement. **Un salaud qui veut gâcher le bonheur des autres.**

Elle acquiesça simplement, son amusement se lisant facilement sur son visage. Elle l'avait pris à son propre piège, et il n'était pas même parvenu à s'en tirer correctement. Elle lui tourna alors le dos en le fixant toujours, et attrapa la poignée.

**- Bonne nuit House**, finit-elle avant de refermer la porte derrière elle, sans même qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle soupira alors un bon coup, le dos en appui contre la porte de bois. Elle attendit ensuite quelques secondes avant de se rediriger vers son salon, un sourire un peu faux sur les lèvres. Tout cela ne l'amusait déjà plus autant qu'avant...

**- On ne sera plus dérangés**, promit-elle alors que Don enfilait à nouveau ses chaussures, à sa plus grande surprise  
**- Il est tard**, déclara ce dernier en la regardant. **Je rentre.  
- Pourquoi ? **S'étonna-t-elle en lui faisant enfin face.  
**- D'après ma coupe, je suis bigot ? **Répéta-t-il.  
**- Vous avez tout entendu... **Gémit-elle en dissimulant son visage dans ses mains avant de les retirer pour poursuivre. **Il ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Je ne vous juge pas**, assura Herrick.  
**- J'ai dit ça pour qu'il nous lâche**, se défendit-elle.

Il respira un bon coup, se passant la langue sur les dents avant de pencher légèrement la tête sur le côté. Elle se tenait devant lui, silencieuse et de plus en plus embarrassée. Elle n'avait pas du tout assuré sur ce coup-là, elle devait le reconnaître.

**- Mon boulot ne me passionne pas**, dit-il alors qu'elle semblait l'écouter attentivement. **Je le fais bien, j'assure un service, mais mon but est de réussir pour pouvoir faire ce que j'aime. La musique... Les voyages...  
- J'aime ça aussi ! **Le coupa-t-elle avec un certain enthousiasme, peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs pour être parfaitement crédible.  
**- Vous aimez, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment**, nota Don. **C'est peut-être House, votre boulot, ou votre goût pour le conflit mais.. Il faut vous entendre quand vous lui parlez. Plus rien d'autre n'existe. Vous êtes concentrée, sûre de vous, captivante...**

Il se baissa et ramassa ses affaires posées sur le canapé, avant de poursuivre son 'monologue'. Elle demeurait immobile, un peu perturbée par la réaction que l'homme qui aurait pu être son amant ce soir avait adopté.

**- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais... **Finit-il en enfilant sa veste. **J'aimerais voir cette femme.  
- Je peux la joindre, j'ai son téléphone**, plaisanta Lisa en affichant un léger sourire.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se pencher, déposant un baiser sur la joue de Cuddy. Son sourire se transforma en une moue relativement triste, son regard était plutôt fuyant. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction alors qu'il quittait les lieux, la laissant toute seule. Cette soirée semblait pourtant avoir bien commencée avant l'arrivée de House... Et voilà qu'à présent, tous ses plans étaient tombés à l'eau. Une fois de plus parmi tant d'autres.

Ce soir-là, elle ne se coucha pas très tard. Le feu crépitait encore dans la cheminée, mais elle n'avait pas envie de l'éteindre. Elle aimait la douce chaleur qu'il répandait, et elle en avait besoin. Car ce soir-là comme bon nombre d'autres soirs, elle était une fois de plus seule dans son lit désespérément trop grand pour une petite silhouette comme la sienne. Vêtue d'un simple débardeur et d'un short court, ses boucles brunes reposaient sur l'oreiller alors que ses mains tenaient la couette. Son regard était rivé vers le côté droit, toujours aussi froid et vide. Elle avait espéré que ce soir-là il serait rempli par quelqu'un, par un homme qui aurait diminué la frustration qu'elle ressentait... Mais il semblait que ce soir n'était toujours pas le bon. Ce n'était _jamais_ le bon. Ses yeux remontèrent vers le plafond, tandis qu'elle battait des cils pour chasser les éventuelles larmes qui voudraient se répandre. Sa solitude la bouffait à petit feu, et elle se sentait de plus en plus impuissante face à ça.

Elle se leva finalement, attrapa une robe de chambre en polaire qu'elle enfila, prit un plaid au passage, et se dirigea vers sa porte d'entrée sitôt eut-elle remis une bûche dans la cheminée. Elle l'ouvrit sans plus attendre et respira un bon coup en sentant l'air frais chatouiller son visage, tandis qu'elle s'installait sur l'une des marches de son perron. Peut-être que la fraîcheur extérieure lui permettrait de trouver plus facilement le sommeil par la suite...

Elle demeura de longues minutes immobile, se contentant de fixer l'horizon. La lumière des réverbères lui laissait deviner la ville qui s'étendait devant elle, et elle finit par baisser les yeux. Elle se sentait affreusement ridicule face à tout ça. Elle, la petite fourmi au beau milieu de cet énorme insectarium. Et cela ne l'aidait aucunement à diminuer sa sensation intense de solitude.

Elle baissa finalement les yeux, regardant simplement le sol. Elle n'en pouvait plus des sites de rencontres, des rendez-vous arrangés, et de tous ces efforts vains pour enfin trouver quelqu'un. De toutes ces choses qui se soldaient en échecs complets. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas droit au bonheur, comme les autres ? Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle jamais à trouver l'homme qui lui plairait, sans que personne ne vienne réduire à néant ses espoirs ?

Un martèlement de canne sur le sol la fit sursauter, et elle le vit immédiatement. Lui, qui foutait toujours en l'air bon nombre de ses rencards. Lui, son plus gros problème dans la vie. Lui, ou l'origine de la plupart de ses problèmes. Sans un mot, il s'installa à ses côtés, allongeant ses jambes devant lui, sa canne demeurant en appui contre les quelques marches.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Mais il ne l'affronta pas même, préférant, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, admirer l'horizon. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire ou même comment se comporter, et ce genre de situation le mettait mal à l'aise, il fallait le reconnaître.

**- Vous devez être ravi**, finit-elle par dire après un long et pesant silence. **Vous avez encore foutu en l'air mes chances de trouver quelqu'un. Vous pouvez à nouveau jubiler.  
- Pour le coup, vous n'avez pas vraiment eu besoin de moi**, se contenta-t-il de répondre sans même tourner la tête vers elle. **Vous vous êtes débrouillée toute seule pour y parvenir.**

Elle roula des yeux, et un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait le cran de l'énerver à toujours remettre la faute sur elle ! Elle avait envie de lui asséner une pluie de poings sur le torse. De lui hurler toute la douleur qu'elle conservait en elle. D'enfin relâcher toute la pression et la frustration qui pesaient sur ses frêles épaules.

**- Mais bien sûr**, siffla-t-elle. **C'est moi qui suis venue me demander un conseil en endocrinologie en plein rendez-vous galant.  
- Bon okay, je vous ai aidé un peu**, nota-t-il. **Mais je vous assure qu'hormis vous avoir demandé un coup de main ce soir, je n'ai rien fait pour gâcher votre rencontre avec l'autre idiot.  
- Noooooon**, grogna-t-elle. **Vous vous êtes moqué de son travail, du fait qu'il ait été assez idiot pour vous parler de comment il m'avait rencontré... A part ça, vous n'avez rien fait, non.  
- Hey, quand je suis venu vous voir, il était encore à l'intérieur ! **Se défendit alors le Diagnosticien.  
**- Mais il est parti parce que vous m'avez fait faire la liste des choses déplaisantes chez lui ! **Répliqua-t-elle en détournant la tête et en croisant les bras. **Tout ça c'est de votre faute !**

Il roula des yeux et souffla. Elle n'était vraiment pas croyable ! Ne réalisait-elle vraiment pas qu'elle était autant capable que lui de foutre en l'air ses propres rendez-vous ? Non mais franchement, qu'elle ouvre les yeux !

**- Non**, dit-il sèchement. **Cette fois-ci, vous vous êtes piégée toute seule. Vous avez vous-même trahi ce que vous pensiez de lui.  
- Et ça l'a fait fuir ! **Hurla-t-elle. **J'en ai marre House ! Depuis que vous êtes dans ma vie, je n'ai jamais plus pu avoir un homme à mes côtés, pas même sur du court terme !  
- Et vous croyez vraiment que j'y peux quelque chose ?! **Rétorqua-t-il immédiatement.

Leurs corps se faisaient face, leurs regards se défiaient. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient envie de lâcher l'affaire, chacun désireux de remporter la 'bataille'. Elle frissonnait légèrement, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

**- Je vous déteste House**, siffla-t-elle.  
**- C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes**, ricana-t-il.  
**- Faîtes donc le malin**, cracha-t-elle. **Mais vous n'êtes pas tellement mieux que moi. Vous, vous devez payer pour coucher avec des femmes.  
- Et vous, vous les récupérez sur des sites internet pour femmes frustrées, juives et qui prennent de l'âge. Ce n'est pas tellement mieux !  
- Vous croyez ?! **Ricana-t-il. **Je ne les fais pas fuir avant d'avoir couché avec elles, moi.  
- Très drôle**, grogna-t-elle. **Vraiment hilarant House.**

**- Hey, vous m'avez cherché, vous m'avez trouvé**, se moqua-t-il.  
**- Vous êtes pire qu'un gamin.  
- Mais tellement mieux membré.**

Elle soupira et détourna la tête, prête à retourner chez elle et à lui refermer la porte au nez. Mais elle ne devait pas fuir, elle ne devait pas lui donner le plaisir d'avoir remporté cette manche. Alors elle resta à sa place, se contenant de ne pas lui accorder un seul regard.

**- Vous voyez Cuddy, votre problème, c'est que vous faites fuir tous les hommes**, souligna-t-il.  
**- Si je suis votre logique, je les fais tous fuir, sauf un**, tiqua-t-elle. **Celui qui, étrangement, déteste tout contact humain. Vous. Bizarre non ?  
- Alors peut-être que je fous en l'air certains de vos rendez-vous**, reprit-il. **Mais je ne suis pas le seul. Vous y arrivez parfaitement sans moi.**

Elle ricana nerveusement, resserrant sa robe de chambre autour de sa frêle silhouette. Il se jouait d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas même repris lorsqu'elle avait souligné qu'il était le seul à ne pas fuir avec elle – même si dans un sens, il n'assumait jamais ses actes en ce qui la concernait -, à croire qu'il le reconnaissait enfant.

Elle commençait réellement à avoir froid, le vent s'infiltrant sous les maigres vêtements la couvrant. House le remarqua finalement, et retira sa veste qu'il plaça sur les épaules de la jeune femme. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, surprise. Leurs bouches étaient extrêmement proches, et ils se surprirent à fixer mutuellement leurs lèvres. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant de plus, et sans même n'avoir davantage réfléchi, ils s'embrassèrent. Qu'importe les conséquences, au diable le futur, seul le présent comptait. Et ce baiser était diablement divin, il fallait le reconnaître.

**- Ce serait dommage que vos seins tombent malade le soir-même où vous ne portez pas de soutien-gorge**, ironisa-t-il lorsque les bouches se détachèrent enfin, et que chacun se replaça, l'air de rien, comme un peu plus tôt.  
**- Je suis ravie de voir qu'au moins, vous veillez à la santé de ma poitrine**, plaisanta-t-elle.  
**- Ce serait dommage que de telles merveilles de la nature attrapent froids**, continua-t-il en ricanant. **Surtout que vos tétons pointent drôlement à l'heure actuelle.  
- Je cherche encore à comprendre comment, dans votre esprit, notre conversation a pu passer de relations avec les autres... A ma poitrine**, se moqua-t-elle avant de resserrer la veste autour d'elle. **Surtout avec un baiser entre. Mais merci de m'aider à tuer ma solitude.  
- Sauf que maintenant**, ricana-t-il en la fixant intensément, **c'est moi qui risque de choper la mort par ces températures.**

Elle se leva alors et ouvrit sa porte, l'invitant à la suivre. Il ne se fit guère prier une seule seconde de plus et se leva, pénétrant alors dans l'entrée où déjà l'air chaud les réchauffait peu à peu.

**- A ce que j'entends... **Commença-t-il.  
**- Il y a toujours un feu dans ma cheminée oui**, termina-t-elle avant de se diriger vers le salon.

Elle posa la veste de son employé sur le bras d'un des fauteuils, et se dirigea vers l'âtre, s'asseyant en tailleur à même le sol. Ne sachant trop quoi faire, le Diagnosticien fit de même, laissant alors la chaleur les envelopper tout doucement. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux bruns retombant en douce cascade bouclée dans son dos. House se surprit à l'admirer, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Cette femme était vraiment ravissante en toute occasion...

**- Au fait... Pourquoi êtes-vous revenu ? **Demanda-t-elle finalement alors qu'elle venait de tirer un plaid vers eux.  
**- Je sais pas**, avoua-t-il. **Je me suis douté que votre rencard avait du partir, et que vous deviez être aussi seule que moi, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être repasser.  
- Ou que vous deviez vérifier si Don était toujours chez moi et si lui et moi avions ou non couché ensemble... **Souffla-t-elle. **N'est-ce pas ?  
- Peut-être... **Fit-il à demi-mots. **Dans tous les cas, qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
- Hum... Disons que je suis toujours frustrée**, lâcha-t-elle avant mettre une main devant sa bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.  
**- Mais vous savez que ça, ça peut se résoudre facilement ? **La taquina-t-il alors, les yeux brillant de malice. **Vous aimez le sexe, moi aussi. Vous êtes seule ce soir, moi aussi. Et on a un feu de cheminée rien que pour nous...**

Un large sourire illumina les lèvres de la jeune femme, et elle lui fit enfin face. Elle le voyait parfaitement, il était sérieux. D'ordinaire sa raison et sa conscience l'auraient poussé à refuser, à ne pas se lancer dans ce genre de 'plans' surtout avec un employé, mais ce soir, elle voulait que les choses soient différentes. Elle ne voulait plus être la Boss, elle voulait être la femme qui a des besoins à assouvir. La femme qu'on comble, et plus la Boss qu'on déteste.

Lentement, elle laissa la robe de chambre glisser le long de ses épaules, dévoilant le maigre pyjama qu'elle portait. Un débardeur moulant, et un short plutôt court et trop large au niveau de ses cuisses. Elle était divine, les iris étincelants et la lune se reflétait sur sa peau, lui donnant une sublime brillance. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle un seul instant, tant elle rayonnait. Diable qu'elle était belle...

Elle s'accroupit devant lui, et lui retira son haut, voulant à tout prix pouvoir sentir sa peau sans emprise textile. Il était musclé à souhait, elle devait le reconnaître. Il fit claquer sa langue sur son palais pour attirer son attention, et lui fit signe de lever les bras pour qu'il retire le T-shirt qu'elle portait. Bon sang cette poitrine... Jamais il n'avait vu pareille merveille. Et pourtant, il en avait vu passé des seins, petits, grands, refaits ou non. Mais ceux de Lisa... Un vrai bijou à l'état pur.

Elle le fixait avec ses adorables yeux bleu-gris, papillonnant légèrement des cils. Il releva finalement les yeux vers elle, et approcha son visage du sien avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres pulpeuses et délicates. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, l'allongeant finalement à même le sol. Elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui, approfondissement réellement leur étreinte. Elle était grandement accrochée à lui, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi passionnée ailleurs que plongée dans son travail. Alors si elle se donnait autant dans l'acte qu'ils s'apprêtaient à réaliser qu'elle se donnait dans son travail, alors il le savait, il s'agirait là d'une des meilleures parties de jambes en l'air qu'il ait connu.

Elle ne conserva pas plus longtemps le fin short qu'elle portait, les mains de Greg le lui retirèrent habilement. Il se délecta de la vue du léger string bordeaux qu'elle portait, ses doigts glissant lentement sous le tissu. Elle ferma les yeux et cambra le dos, nécessiteuse de le sentir plus proche encore d'elle. Elle ne tarda pas non plus à lui retirer son jean, et un adorable petit rire lui échappa en voyant la bosse plutôt remarquable qu'ornait le boxer de l'homme. Bon sang elle devait le reconnaître, il était toujours aussi bien membré que dans ses souvenirs. Et même plus.

La torture devenait de plus en plus difficile à supporter, leurs corps étaient devenus ardents. Jamais, Ô grand jamais, ils n'avaient connu pareil désir avec un autre partenaire. C'était comme s'ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre par un aimant surpuissant. Alors il n'attendit guère plus longtemps et fit voler sur le canapé le string qu'elle portait, avant qu'elle n'offre le même sort à son caleçon.

Elle avait les jours rosies et les lèvres pulpeuses, le dos cambré alors qu'elle se tenait au dessus de lui. Il ne pouvait retirer un seul instant ses mains du corps de cette déesse vivante, comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne lui file entre les doigts, qu'elle ne change d'avis ou même, qu'elle disparaisse. L'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer ainsi. Et puis, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il en avait la possibilité...

Elle frottait son bassin contre le sien, un ravissant sourire aux lèvres. Peau contre peau, la sensation était exquise, et elle sentait sans soucis le membre du médecin pulser à l'intérieur de sa cuisse. D'ordinaire elle n'était pas trop du genre à taquiner ses partenaires de la sorte, mais avec lui, c'était différent. Elle appréciait faire durer leurs préliminaires, pousser le désir et l'envie à son paroxysme.

Mais évidemment, vint un instant où ils ne purent plus attendre davantage, et où ils durent passer à l'étape suivante. Il caressait lentement ses hanches, la guidant doucement sur son membre. Elle s'appuyait sur le torse de l'homme, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure lorsque le gland du médecin atteignit son entrée. Il se faisait lent, il la faisait languir comme elle l'avait fait un peu plus tôt avec lui.

Elle prit les devants et imprima un soudain coup de bassin pour l'enfoncer définitivement en elle, un gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière, libérant totalement l'accès à sa nuque et dévoilant une cascade brune dans son dos, qui mettait grandement en valeur sa peau satinée.

Il l'attira à lui, voulant à tout prix pouvoir l'embrasser autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle le laissa faire, allant même jusqu'à se risquer à lui faire un suçon au niveau du torse, là où elle savait que ses vêtements le dissimuleraient. Peu à peu s'installa une danse entre leurs deux corps, chacun accompagnant les mouvements de l'autre. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent, leurs cœurs commencèrent à battre à tout rompre. La vitesse entre eux s'intensifia, les va-et-viens redoublant d'intensité et de nombre. Elle gémissait comme jamais dans ses bras, et il grognait de plaisir en retour. De charmants sourires illuminaient leurs visages, ils se donnaient chaque instant plus encore à l'autre.

Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, sentant ses parois se resserrer à mesure que les mouvements de butoir de House se faisaient plus profonds et plus forts. Il cogna à plusieurs reprises son point G, la faisant hurler de plus belle. Il se délectait de la voir dans un tel état, totalement différente de la Cuddy qu'il côtoyait tous les jours au travail. Là au moins elle se laissait aller, elle se montrait tellement plus libre !

L'orgasme la frappa de plein fouet, son corps subitement pris de spasmes de plaisir. Elle gémissait comme jamais, chevauchant son employé plus vite qu'elle n'avait l'habitude de le faire avec ses précédents amants. Il se sentait lui aussi partir, se contenant tant bien que mal. Mais un baiser et un clin d'oeil plus tard, il comprit qu'elle lui donnait son autorisation pour enfin se déverser longuement en elle. Leurs râles de plaisir se mêlaient, et leurs corps semblaient ne plus être décidés à leur répondre.

Elle se laissa finalement retomber sur le torse du Néphrologue, dessinant de larges arabesques sur sa peau. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle pour la maintenir contre lui, peinant tout autant qu'elle à retrouver un souffle normal. Elle tira alors un plaid sur eux, recouvrant leurs corps toujours unis.

**- Vous aviez raison, je ne suis plus frustrée**, dit-elle finalement, une once de malice dans la voix.  
**- Ma mission est remplie ! **S'enthousiasma-t-il tel un enfant heureux d'avoir parfaitement réalisé quelque chose. **Je te félicite Little Greg, c'était du bon boulot.**

Elle éclata de rire, dissimulant son visage au creux de la nuque de son partenaire. C'était sans doute grandement idiot mais... Il appréciait ce rire cristallin, ce délicat son qui vous arracherait immédiatement un sourire.

Les yeux de Cuddy peinaient à demeurer ouverts, leurs récents ébats lui avaient fait un bien fou. Mais à présent, la fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur elle, et son corps se faisait de plus en plus pesant. House le sentit parfaitement, mais décida de ne bouger qu'à peine, juste assez pour séparer leurs corps, mais de façon à la conserver contre lui. Puis, une fois certain qu'elle dormait profondément, il la souleva comme il put et la porta en boitant jusqu'à la chambre, l'allongeant dans le grand lit avec une tendresse qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Il la glissa sous les draps et, durant quelques instants, ne sut plus que faire. Devait-il se rhabiller et partir tout de suite ? Ou pouvait-il demeurer à ses côtés dans ce grand lit, nu ou simplement vêtu de son boxer ? Le choix était bien là, et pas forcément facile à réaliser. Mais elle était si belle, si parfaite... Et il devait le reconnaître, mais il se sentait bien avec elle. Il se sentait moins misérable, un peu plus... Heureux ?

Alors sa décision était prise. Il se recoucha aux côtés de la jeune femme, se risquant même à enrouler un bras autour d'elle. Elle sembla ressentir son contact car, à sa plus grande surprise, elle vint se réfugier contre lui, sa tête au creux de la nuque de son employé.

Elle dormait certes profondément, mais son esprit en était venu à une conclusion, une qu'elle avait attendu depuis fort longtemps. Elle avait toujours fait fuir tous les hommes qu'elle fréquentait concrètement, hormis un. Celui qui, étrangement, détestait tout contact humain. House n'était tout simplement pas le seul à foutre en l'air les rendez-vous amoureux qu'elle parvenait à obtenir, elle y arrivait parfaitement seule. Et si justement, cela se finissait toujours ainsi parce qu'il se trouvait être l'homme dont elle avait réellement besoin ? L'homme qu'elle avait toujours attendu, le seul capable de pleinement la satisfaire à tout égard ?

Le matin venu, un adorable sourire para ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le vit blotti contre elle à son réveil. Il dormait toujours, et elle se risqua à caresser son scalp, tout en douceur. Ce matin-là, elle en oubliait totalement qu'il était son employé et elle sa Boss, ce matin-là elle oubliait tout. Oui, ce matin-là, elle était simplement une femme dans les bras d'un homme qu'il lui semblait avoir attendu toute une vie entière. Alors au diable les conséquences, elle y songerait plus tard. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était lui, et elle. C'était eux. Alors, souriante, elle se rendormit nichée contre lui, détendue. Elle comptait bien profiter autant que possible de ce moment déconnecté de toute réalité, qu'elle apprécierait grandement faire durer une éternité...

_The End._


End file.
